Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO
Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー秋 〜KOKORO&KARADA〜; Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Fall ~MIND&BODY~) was Morning Musume '19's fall concert tour. The regular hall tour ran September 21 to November 30, 2019. Rescheduled concerts took place after the end of the tour on December 8. The tour finished on December 5 at Yoyogi National Gymnasium under the title Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ FINAL (モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー秋 〜KOKORO&KARADA〜FINAL). The concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."モーニング娘。’19、12/5の国立代々木第一体育館公演の完全生中継決定！" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-11-28. This was the first tour to feature 15th generation members Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei. The DVD and Blu-ray of the Yoyogi National Gymnasium concert will be released on April 22, 2020. The Blu-ray features a second disc containing footage of Morning Musume '19's performance at rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2019 on August 10, 2019. Setlist Hall Tour A Pattern= #VTR #KOKORO&KARADA #Jinsei Blues #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Seishun Say A-HA #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Jealousy Jealousy #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta #MC #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #Watashi no Jidai! - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Rock no Teigi - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Suki na Senpai - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (with piano intro and outro by Sato Masaki or Nonaka Miki) #The☆Peace! #MC #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ##Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ##Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ##Dokka~n Cappricio #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #What is LOVE? Encore #Hey! Unfair Baby #MC #Seishun Night |-|Hall Tour B Pattern= #VTR #KOKORO&KARADA #Jinsei Blues #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Seishun Say A-HA #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Shabondama #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! #Guruguru JUMP #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #MC #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (TYPE B) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #One and Only - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Suki na Senpai - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (with piano intro and outro by Sato Masaki or Nonaka Miki) #Koi no Dance Site #MC #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ##Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ##Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ##Dokka~n Cappricio #MC #One・Two・Three (Updated) #Are you Happy? #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #What is LOVE? Encore #Hey! Unfair Baby #MC #Seishun Night |-|Yoyogi National Gymnasium (12/5)= ;Opening Act #MC - # - Joujou Gundan #MC - BEYOOOOONDS #Ren'ai Bugyou - BEYOOOOONDS ;Main Show #VTR #KOKORO&KARADA #Jinsei Blues #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Seishun Say A-HA #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Jealousy Jealousy #Shabondama #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta #MC #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura #Watashi no Jidai! - Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane #Rock no Teigi - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki #Suki na Senpai - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (with piano intro and outro by Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki) #The☆Peace! #MC #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##Brainstorming (Updated) ##Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai ##Tokyo to Iu Katasumi ##Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ##Dokka~n Cappricio #MC #LOVEpedia #Ningen Kankei No way way #One・Two・Three (Updated) #I surrender Ai Saredo Ai #What is LOVE? Encore #Hey! Unfair Baby #MC #Seishun Night #Bravo! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} #TBA Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (debut tour): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei ;Opening Acts *BEYOOOOONDS (12/5 only)"12/4(水)Juice=Juice・12/5(木)モーニング娘。'19 国立代々木競技場第一体育館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-08. **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano * (12/5 only)https://twitter.com/k_ta_suzuki/status/1199207471694241792 ** ** Absentees *Kitagawa Rio was unable to participate in the November 23 and 24 shows due to pharyngotonsillitis.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/1198081261094326278 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 39 Shows The October 12 concerts in Hokkaido were cancelled because the group could not travel due to disrupting public transportation services."モーニング娘。'19 コンサートツアー秋～KOKORO＆KARADA～札幌公演中止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-11. Rescheduled Concerts The cancelled October 12 concerts were rescheduled for December 8, after the tour's finale, at a different venue in Hokkaido."モーニング娘。'19コンサートツアー秋～KOKORO&KARADA～ 10月12日(土)カナモトホール(札幌市民ホール)公演中止に伴う振替公演決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-17. Trivia *The final concert at Yoyogi National Gymnasium on December 5 was one of the first five Hello! Project concerts to allow photos to be taken with mobile phones or smartphones and allow the photos to be shared on social media for a trial period (which also includes the Juice=Juice concert on December 4, the ANGERME live on December 10, the Country Girls final live on December 26, and the Hello! Project 2019 countdown concert)."ハロー！プロジェクト公演 写真撮影について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-28. *Kudo Haruka came to watch one of hall concerts.https://twitter.com/Haruka_Kudo1027/status/1202794629260697600 *ANGERME,Takeuchi Akari. "代々木。竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "Amerika Nikki". 2019-12-05. Juice=Juice,https://twitter.com/haruna__iikubo/status/1202820780997763073 Kobushi Factory,Wada Sakurako. "代々木2days堪能。和田桜子" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-12-05. Tsubaki Factory, Yaguchi Mari, Tanaka Reina,Ishida Ayumi. "全国同時握手会詳細出ました！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2019-12-06. Iikubo Haruna, Miyazaki Yuka, Matsuoka Mayu, Koichi Yamadera,Ikuta Erina. "山寺宏一さん。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2019-12-06. Tejima Yuu,https://www.instagram.com/p/B5uBCUjAh-9/ Momoiro Clover Z's Momota Kanako,https://www.instagram.com/p/B5vDBURl5DZ/ GANG PARADE's Can GP Maika,https://twitter.com/maika_GANG/status/1202594609555132417 BiSH's LiNGLiNG,https://twitter.com/liNGliNG_BiSH/status/1202574219017515009 KiKA FRONT FRONTALE,https://twitter.com/KiKAFRONT_/status/1202563028505354242 and Paipai Dekamihttps://twitter.com/paipaidekami/status/1202575144499048448 came to watch the Yoyogi National Gymnasium concert. Gallery MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT IkutaErina-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IshidaAyumi-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT SatoMasaki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT OdaSakura-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT NonakaMiki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT MakinoMaria-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT HagaAkane-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT KagaKaede-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT YokoyamaReina-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT KitagawaRio-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Kitagawa Rio KitagawaRio-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Kitagawa Rio MFT OkamuraHomare-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Okamura Homare OkamuraHomare-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Okamura Homare MFT YamazakiMei-KOKORO&KARADA.jpg|Yamazaki Mei YamazakiMei-KOKORO&KARADA-mft.jpg|Yamazaki Mei MFT MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic01.jpg|FINAL at Yoyogi National Gymnasium on December 5 MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic02.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic03.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic04.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic05.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic06.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic07.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic08.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic09.jpg MM19-KOKORO&KARADA-FINALlivepic10.jpg Notes # The order of songs #13–15 ("Daite HOLD ON ME!" / "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi", "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" / "One and Only", and "Watashi no Jidai!" / Rock no Teigi") changed for each show. References }} External Links *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour (archived) **FINAL (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:2020 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays